The Lost Fugitive
American |affiliations = The Lost MC |voice = Unknown}} The Lost Fugitive is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V, that appears in the random event Prisoner Lift 1. Background According to what The Lost Fugitive says during the travel, he used to live in Liberty City, but moved to San Andreas when "all that shit happened back there a few years ago", he says that things had never been the same for The Lost after what happened. When the protagonist mentions the news about the gang war that have been happening in Sandy Shores, the guy says that everybody wants a little part of the business: the Aztecas, the O'Neil Brothers and even a crazy psychopath meth dealer. He also says that the gang have a problem with another Mexican gang, the Vagos, in Los Santos. Events of GTA V The Lost Fugitive is found in a small farm in the Grand Senora Desert, west of the RON Alternates Wind Farm. He will be near a crashed Sheriff Cruiser (with the body of the Sheriff inside), asking for a ride. He will ask the player to give him a ride to The Lost MC Clubhouse in East Vinewood, near the Vinewood Racetrack. He will be a little nervous in the beginning of the travel and will ask a different question depending on which protagonist was used in the mission: *Michael - He will ask if Michael is from the region, to which Michael will respond that he is "not sure where he is from. But that's a history for another time." Michael's reluctance to talk about where he is from is likely due to his complicated history, which could endanger himself, his family, and anyone else he comes in contact with. *Franklin - He will ask if Franklin was visiting someone in the prison, to which Franklin will angrily ask the fugitive if he thinks the only reason a black person goes to the country is to visit someone in prison. The Fugitive replies that he was just surprised that someone stopped for him. In the middle of the way, the player will receive a one star wanted level and will need to lose it, before taking the guy to the clubhouse. When the protagonist asks what the guy was doing in the middle of the desert, he lies saying that he was just hiking, and that he was also going to see a "friend" in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary that received a five year sentence for possession of drugs. The protagonist sarcastically asks how many years the guy thinks that he would catch if he had killed someone. If you pull up near a police station, the guy will yell, "What is this? You're turning me in, aren't you?" and run out of the car leaving the protagonist with a wanted level. Eventually, the protagonist takes the guy to The Lost Clubhouse and the mission ends. Gallery TheLostMC-GTAV-EastVinewood.png|The Lost MC club hideout. Trivia *In the middle of the way, the protagonist will ask if the The Lost Fugitive is from The Angels of Death gang, to with he says indignant that he is from The Lost and that the AOD is finished and are a myth. This could mean that the gang has been destroyed by The Lost during the time between 2009 and 2013. However this could just be a false bravado on the part of the member in an attempt to "talk up" his club. *It's impossible to do his random event as Trevor, because Trevor would never help a member of The Lost, not to mention that he became the gang's biggest enemy after killing Johnny Klebitz. Due to this, he cannot be delivered to the Altruist Cult. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Random Encounters Category:The Lost MC